


The world of Nightmares

by fanficavidreader_20



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Healing, Love, Nightmare, Other, Podfic, Sadness, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficavidreader_20/pseuds/fanficavidreader_20
Summary: Writing Prompt: Your character falls down a flight of stairs and lands in a world of nightmares.In this case characters from Naruto will be use for this prompt.





	The world of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> *ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO THE CREATOR OF NARUTO*  
> I OWN NOTHING BUT (THIS STORY) FROM HIS CHARACTERS AND ANIME AND MANGA.
> 
> Ok Now that is out of the way this is going to be a podfic that will be posted in time. I need to edit it first before I post it but I have the first chapter typed. SO I hope you like my story.
> 
> Also I tried so hard to keep the characters in character. Hopefully I did do that. Now further adieu the story. enjoy.
> 
> Podfic and for the rest of story is here: https://soundcloud.com/deena-arafat/chapter-2-of-the-world-of-nightmares/s-bcm6n

Chapter 1  
One day in Konoha, the sun was out and shining. Everything was simple and beautiful. After a meeting with Lady Tsunade the current hokage of the hidden leaf. she finally dismissed Kakashi, Cpt. Yamanato, Guy, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Choji and Gaara. The other three kages where there via monitors. The meeting was about the where about of the Akatsuki . Lady Tsunade said they were seen in the hidden Village of the sound. And where to get intel and most likely capture a member of the Akatsuki. Well the mission wasn’t going to happen for another two days. So everyone would have a chance to prepare and get some rest beforehand. All of a sudden a big clap of thunder happened. It startle the entire group that was walking out of the meeting. Shikamaru was dragging walking in the rain. Well everyone, who just left the meeting decided to go out for lunch at the local barbecue restaurant. More thunder was making itself apparent. They got to the stair rail where the restaurant was at the bottom. They started to make their way down there, all of suddenly a massive clap of thunder hit. Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara, choji slipped down the stairs and were knocked out cold. Cpt. Yamanato and Guy, were freaking out because four them were knocked out and needed to go to the infirmary.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome! thank you!


End file.
